


Try And Help Me

by Annie_Ares



Series: This Thing Called Love [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Short One Shot, Sugar Daddy, Timeline What Timeline
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: 60+的Roger/20岁的John小年轻卖屁股换钱搞乐队的故事





	Try And Help Me

绞着手指只敢盯着面试官桌子上的名牌，那可是大名鼎鼎的鼓手Roger Taylor，谁能想到这样一个面试居然是资助人亲自参与呢。John开始后悔自己没能好好准备，或者至少要叫比他更能说会道的Freddie过来，但他们对自己干巴巴的资助申请原本就没报任何期待，更别说能到面试这一步。

那位鼓手好像对他们的乐队印象还不错，但他好像对John更有兴趣，他快紧张得要晕过去，无法思考那些进入他耳朵里的话，什么叫做“需要有一点自我牺牲”，什么又叫做“想要的东西要自己争取”？他不知道该怎么反应只能在每一句停顿处点头，再看着Roger面带微笑地把一张卡片夹进他们的申请材料，让他“回去好好想想”。

想想什么？他在自己的小房间里捏着那张卡片翻来覆去地看，上面只写着“想好了就打这个电话”和一个私人号码。John忍不住胡思乱想，但他也清楚这是他们最后的机会了，Freddie不用再去打第三份工，他也可以安心完成学业，他们的乐队也不用再为一根琴弦发愁。或许也没有那么可怕，或许只是需要他打电话过去再确认一下呢？他只能这样宽慰自己。

第二天他打了那个号码，但电话接通的第一秒就被挂掉，他还在纳闷的时候就收到了短信，上面是一个地址和时间。

他什么也没告诉Freddie，即使他们是最好的朋友，但年长他五岁的男人总是对他过度保护，他也想自己一个人为乐队做点什么。后来Freddie问他当初你为什么敢去，他支支吾吾地也答不上来，或许是他对那个鼓手的形象让他产生了盲目的信任，或许是他真的希望他们的乐队能有所作为，但他心底有个声音清楚地告诉他你就是想去做Roger Taylor的妓女，用自己的身体换钱。

所以他按时赴约，打理了一下长长的卷发，穿上了最好看的衣服，甚至还喷了一点Freddie的香水，走进了那个富丽堂皇的酒店。他应该想到自己即将面对的是什么，但当Roger开始脱他衣服的时候还是紧张得发抖，他不知道是不是应该告诉那个鼓手他是第一次做这种事，也不知道该在什么时候叫，什么时候张开腿。他只知道鼓手的胡子在他的脖子上扎扎的，手上的茧子划过他后腰的时候很痒，趴在床上后穴插进第一根手指的时候疼得流了眼泪。他不敢出声不敢拒绝，只能把疼痛的呜咽塞进床单，努力接纳着身后的男人。

虽然第一次的经历对于John来说没有那么两情相悦，但他不得不承认Roger是一个温柔的情人，不仅仅是把他当作一个发泄的工具，也有温情的爱抚和对他的照顾，那些戳在他前列腺上的刺激让他控制不住地呻吟着，粗糙又强硬地撸动着他的阴茎让他没多久就尖叫着高潮。当他清理好自己，拿着签好名字的支票离开酒店的时候，他还觉得刚才那几个小时是梦境。等到他把支票拿给Freddie看，却被惊喜到口不择言的主唱开玩笑地问他是不是给RogerTaylor卖了屁股的时候，他才清醒过来，摇摇头讲出编了好久的谎话。他不会告诉任何人的，他只是想为乐队做点什么。


End file.
